


*points at child* is this a mutiny?

by Thette



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Mick Rory is a Softie, Mutiny, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family, Teenage Parents, mick rory is good with children, rip hunter disapproves, teenage parent jefferson "jax" jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: Jax has a toddler daughter. The Legends love her, but Rip disapproves.





	*points at child* is this a mutiny?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiddyStormi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyStormi/gifts).



> Written for KiddyStormi, who wanted gen fic with teenage parent Jax. Happy birthday!
> 
> Betaed by the lovely barrylen.
> 
> The line _"Mr Jackson, I did not authorise a_ child _on my ship!"_ is from SophiaCatherine, and it started the whole thing.

"Gideon, prepare for launch," Rip said in a clipped tone, sweeping in to the control room with his coat floating behind him. It was a very dramatic entrance, until he tripped over something and fell head first onto the floor. He looked up, trying to ascertain whether any of the so called Legends had seen him, and saw two big, brown eyes studying him intently.

A toddler playing on the floor, her skin a deep brown and her fluffy hair in corkscrew curls, was most likely the obstacle he had tripped over. She removed her thumb from her mouth with a pop.

"Uh-oh," she said, rose quickly and ran away as fast as her chubby little legs could carry her.

"Who is this _stow-away_?" he demanded to know. "All hands to the control room! Gideon!" He screamed those last words, his voice breaking on the last syllable of his AI's name.

"All members of the crew are alerted, and are expected to arrive shortly, Captain Hunter," Gideon said, always so annoyingly calm.

The first one to arrive was Mr Jackson, holding the child in his arms. He was whispering to her, slow nonsense syllables.

"Mr Jackson, I did not authorise a _child_ on my ship!"

"No, you just kidnapped me away from my motherless daughter and expected me to be good with it," Mr Jackson replied with biting sarcasm. "I ain't leaving Tina behind. She comes with me, or I leave. That's the deal, _Captain_."

"What do you expect me to do when you're on a mission? Lock her in the brig?" He could feel his tone rising, and the heat on his face and neck told him he was probably red with anger. Tina started crying, obviously upset about the screaming, and Rip wasn't made of stone. He knew he had to keep his voice down.

Professor Stein stepped up behind the pair, one hand resting on Mr Jackson's shoulder in support. "Captain, there are eight adults on this ship, and rarely, if ever, are all of us needed on a mission. We can handle child watching duties."

"Hey, who's this cutie?" Dr Palmer cooed, wiggling his fingers in the girl's direction and grinning.

Mr Jackson sat down with her on his lap, and looked at her face. He stroked her cheek, and she leaned in, rubbing her face against his hand. She still looked sticky from tears and snot, but Mr Jackson didn't seem to mind.

"This is my daughter, Martina. Tina for short. Her mother died two months ago, so she's just mine now. Tina, say hi to Ray."

"Hi," Tina mumbled into her father's chest.

Dr Palmer looked between them, calculating.

"You must have been…"

"Yeah, I was seventeen when she was born. I was just a kid myself. But I don't regret a thing. No, honey, not a thing," he said in a sing-song. Tina flopped over into the chair beside him, and wrapped her arms around her knees.

The Murder Brigade entered, Mr Snart sitting down with Ms Lance, and Mr Rory taking the empty seat by Professor Stein, the seat closest to the child. If nothing else, that should scare Mr Jackson into leaving her behind. 

Rip hadn't expected that Tina would light up when she saw Mr Rory. (Unfortunate choice of words, maybe, but there were no others that fit quite as well.) She stretched her little arms in his direction, and he chuckled.

"Hey, Squirt, making trouble again?"

"Why did _Mick Rory_ know about this child, and I did not?" There might have been a slight hysterical edge to Rip's voice. Just a slight one.

"Because you're throwing a fit and he makes up fairy tales for her," Mr Snart said in his calculated drawl. He had no right to look so amused.

"Unca Mick? Tell me more 'bout the princess and the dragon?" Tina asked, her eyes never leaving the pyromaniac.

"Once upon a time, there was a fierce dragon, who could breathe fire, and he was called…" He waited for her to fill in the rest.

"Mick!" she shouted.

"…and his best friend, the princess Tina. The dragon used to fly! All across the kingdom!" He illustrated the story with grand gestures.

Rip tuned them out. He turned to his crew, hands on his hips. Mr Snart raised an eyebrow in his direction, and Ms Lance leaned back, hands behind her head, her face expressionless. Mr Jackson crossed his arms, and Professor Stein mirrored the gesture. Ms Saunders and Dr Palmer didn't even look at him, too busy making faces at the child.

"So, that's it, then?" he asked. "A mutiny… over a child?"

"Not a mutiny if we never recognized your authority in the first place," Mr Snart said, watching his fingernails. How could that possibly be such a threatening gesture? Rip regretted the moment he had decided to bring the criminal duo onboard. They were a bad influence.

"Captain Hunter, may I direct your attention towards the fabricator? I have fashioned a safety seat for a child that will fit into the chairs in the control room."

"Et tu, Gideon?" he asked, defeated. He guessed they were doing this. Travelling across time, fighting lethal enemies, risking their lives, all with a child in tow. He just wished it could have been Miranda and Jonas with him instead of this bunch of misfits.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on Tumblr, where I am [bold-sartorial-statement](http://bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comments are the best thing ever, and I treasure every one of them, even if I'm bad at replying.


End file.
